


For Your Entertainment

by CrimsonShades



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Dream Sex, M/M, Mind Fuck, Pain, Rape, Roughness, Sadism, first yaoi fic ever, inspired by a song, sort of, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShades/pseuds/CrimsonShades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill invades Dipper's dreams and decides to provide him with some <i>entertainment</i>.</p><p>Inspired by the Adam Lambert song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired when I finished this and didn't bother to proof read, okay?  
> I guess I just wanted to get it over with, too.

"Close your eyes, not your mind. Let me into your soul."  
Barely closed, Dipper's eyes smacked open again, his head lifting from the pillow it had touched just a mere moment ago.  
He looked around frantically, while kicking the covers he had just wrapped himself up in off and away. Looking for the owner of that all too familiar voice.  
Due to it being night, there was barely any light to trickle through the triangular window of Dipper's and Mabel's bedroom in the Mystery Shack. Mabel was already soundly asleep, cuddled up to her pig. The lack of light made them appear almost grey, as if there were no colors and...  
"Damn-"  
"Nice subconcious you got here."  
The voice was behind him now, accompanied by an eerie, somehow diesmbodied cackle that echoed through the entirety of the dreamscape. As Dipper turned around, he let out a shriek and fell off his bed. He hit the ground, hit his head. Despite his now blurried vision, he had no problem seeing the yellow figure approach him, slowly crawl over the bed, his own bed, for crying out loud, dare lie down on its stomach, cup its cheek with a gloved hand, tilt its head slightly and give him a grin he had seen on his own face not too long ago, when this same monster had tricked him and inhabited his body.  
"Like it? I figured it'd be more useful for the plans I have." The grin remained on the lips of the demon gone human. He looked, well, not exactly normal, but certainly different from his usual triangular shape. Blond hair, pale skin, a yellow suit, a top hat and an eye patch. Somehow, none of this was too surprising for Dipper. Somehow, it seemed fitting. Like something he should have expected.  
Besides himself and the monster on his bed, everything was shades of grey.  
"What's the matter? Demon got your tongue?" The echoing cackle returned. Dipper glanced at his sister, but she was frozen in time and uanble to help.  
"What... What do you want from me this time? The Journal, still?"  
"Not quite."  
"You've hardly come by just to show off this... Whatever the hell you did." The boy waved at the figure that kept staring at him from one eye.  
"Form. It's a form. We're in the mind, kid. Your mind. I can do whatever I want here, remember? Master of the mind and all." Another grin.  
"What do you want?" Dipper screamed as he finally got up. His legs were shaking slightly.  
"Yeesh, Pine Tree, there's no need to yell." The slender man sat on the edge of the bed. Something about his movements seemed so foreign and weird that Dipper had trouble taking his eyes off them.  
"This is a dream. I can do whatever I want in here, just as well as you." He spoke up. "You should leave now before I conjure up a portal and make you."  
"I figured you'd be grateful for some company."  
"Not yours, anyhow." He was bluffing. Of course he was bluffing. Deep down, he was still scared to near death of that creature that had maltreated his body as well as his mind, since every encounter with the isosceles monster had triggered a series of nightmares in the boy that he used to wake up screaming from. And while he was trying to get a grip and concentrate on said portal, he knew that it was to no avail. The demon was the one in control. Bill was holding the strings.  
Baby step by baby step, Dipper backed away from the bed that the yellow monster was still sitting on, the same smug grin on his face, still. Maybe he could find a way to wake from this nightmare if only he got far enough away and-  
Foiled again. Of course Bill hadn't missed the poorly planned attempt of escape. With one quick movement, he stood, summoned his cane and swung it like a golf club at the boy's legs, swiping him off his feet. Dipper landed on his butt and let out a sharp hiss at the pain that briefly shot through hup his spine. The demon seemed intrigued by that sensation as he crouched over the boy, their foreheads barely touching. Dipper felt a sting in his cheeks as they flushed at the proximity.  
"Wha-what are you...?" he stuttered.  
"As I said. I've come to keep you company. To keep you entertained." The smug grin widened. "Having stopped _pine_ -ing on that Wend- _tree_ ," a brief cackle, Dipper rolled his eyes, "surely you're feeling lonely, aren't you?" A gloved hand came to touch his cheek, but he turned his head away.  
"Stay away from me. You creep." The boy panted.  
He had expected a lot, but not for the demon to actually slap him. It sent his head flying, a stream of red trickling out of his nose and another sensation of pain shooting through his nervous system. A surprised gasp escaped his lips. Paralyzed by the shock, he was unable to move as one of the demon's slender digits traced down his jawline and over his neck, sending shivers down his spine and stopping directly on his carotid.  
"It's beating like a jungle drum, huh?" Bill grinned as he had the boy's pulse directly under his finger. "You should relax. Calm down."  
Dipper opened his mouth to reply something but the demon's fingers closed tightly around his neck before he had even thought of what to say. Hacking. A strained cough. Quick gasps for breath that remained futile attempts, as the fingers were already too tight around his neck. Tears filled Dipper's eyes that were fluttering shut. His lips silently formed the words: "So you've come to kill me."  
"Just stop trying to run from it, kid." The demon replied. He tried to sound calm, but there was a note of excitement in his voice, a soft lilt, so faintly Dipper could miss it. But he didn't. Not that there was any point to it though, as he could feel his life leaving him. Could he die inside a dream? Like, really die? Was this even a dream?  
"There's no escaping when I start, you got that?" Bill asked. His grasp loosened slightly, allowing Dipper to take in one short breath and open his bloodshot eyes only to see that they were surrounded by a circle of flames. There was definitely no escape. Whatever the demon had planned, Dipper had no choice but to play along. A single tear finally ran down his cheek and the demon released the boy's neck only to place his hands on his back to keep the now violently coughing Dipper from hitting the floor yet again. Bill sat down amidst the circle of flames that didn't radiate heat like a normal fire would and that didn't attempt to eat their way through the wooden floor and devour everything in their path and pulled the boy on his lap. Dipper felt the warmth of the demon's body in his back as the numbness slowly left his limbs.  
Slender fingers interweaved with his as he attempted to touch his burning neck and pulled his hand down.  
The demon breathed into the boy's ear and ran a hand through the brown hair.  
Dipper bit his lips as he felt the demon's hot breath on his neck. Moments later, he jerked as teeth bit into him. He could feel blood running down the sensitive skin that was already bearing Bill's handprints.  
"Why?" he breathlessly groaned.  
"I'm here for your entertainment." the demon lilted in response. The hand in Dipper's hair trailed down, unbuttoned the top of his payamas and slid down his chest and stomach. The boy shivered from both, the sudden coldness as well as the otherworldly touch.  
"It's alright." Bill promised softly, before pressing his lips against Dipper's ear. "You'll be fine."  
He didn't believe him. Not one bit. But he felt weak, in fact, he had gone completely limp. So he leaned against the body behind him, let the one hand carress his hand and the other trail intricate patterns on his stomach. Teeth in his earlobe, Dipper let out a gasp. But he had stopped fighting. It was pointless anyway.  
Just get it over with, just get it over with, just get it over with. These words looped through the boy's mind as he felt his pants tighten, his body's response to the now surprisingly soft ministrations.  
Just get it over with.  
The demon's fingers finally slipped inside Dipper's pants and wrapped around his member.  
Just.  
Another groan as the hand slid over the stiffening length.  
G-get it over with.  
Aditionally, the demon's cold tongue ran down his neck and lapped up what little blood had spilled from the bite.  
Dipper found himself unable to think straight with all of these sensations now shooting through his system. He could hear himself gasping breathlessly, feel the shaking of his limbs that felt heavy as lead and about as useless. His muscles twitched and spasmed, causing him to buck into the tight hand around his shaft.  
"This is much better than doing it yourself, ain't it?" The demon chuckled.  
"I-I'm not-"  
"Don't lie to me, Pine Tree. We're inside your mind. I can see your internet history from here."  
With a scream that was more of a screech, really, his back arching and his fingers clawing into the back of the demon's hand, sweet release swept over the boy and into his pants. This was a dream though, so he could care less. Dipper took a deep breath and smiled weakly. It was over now, right?  
Right?  
He had been, well, entertained. The demon had done the deed. What more could he want?  
When Dipper tried to skid off Bill's lap, he froze yet again. He felt a strangely familiar throbbing. What's odd was that he felt it in his back. His eyes wide with fear, he tipped his head back and saw the demon grinning widely at him. Apparently, getting the boy off had worked the demon up quite a bit.  
"I told you this human form would be much better for this."  
"Bu-but!" Dipper stuttered. "You said you-" He stopped. The demon hadn't said a word about leaving.  
An arm wrapped around the boy and lifted him up to give Bill enough leeway to slide their pants down before placing the boy on his lap again. The erection throbbed against his rear and Dipper couldn't say that he liked the feeling.  
"You-you can't, that's not going to-"  
"Relax." Bill bestowed upon him a beaming smile that died down after a few seconds and was replaced by a sadistic grin. "Or else this'll hurt real bad."  
"Please!" Dipper screamed. He was practically begging the demon not to do it.  
The sound of his scream changed as the demon forced his way inside of him. It was shrill, filled with pain, screeching like nails on a chalk board and echoing eerily in this empty dreamscape. He took deep breaths, tried to concentrate, breathe against the mindnumbing pain and heard the demon groan softly. The hot breath on his neck hitched slightly. He seemed to be enjoying himself. At least he waited. Gave the boy, who didn't even feel the tears running down his face, the moment he very much needed.  
"Just... Just get it over with." He muttered after a while.  
A soft purring near his ear.  
Dipper was pushed over, hit the ground, where he remained motionless as Bill slowly pulled out - a groan that caught in the boy's throat - and thrusted back inside - a scream, a twitch, convulsions that only made it so much more painful for him, but oh so pleasurable for the demon, who groaned yet again. Louder this time. And getting louder with each thrust that followed. Dipper twitched, jerked, bit his lips until they were bleeding, tried to swallow his screams. His gut seemed to clench, constrict to impossible tightness to make room for that seemingly giant cock that stirred his insides up.  
His vision blurry yet again, the boy looked down and noticed that he had an erection yet again.  
"Why?" he whispered breathlessly.  
"I ...unf. Don't ha-have to explain that to you, do I?" The demon laughed softly, but it sounded somewhat strained between all the gasps and groans that escaped his lips. A shaky chuckle and Dipper felt the cold hand on his hot erection once again. An electric shock jolted through him at the touch, he stood corrected when he was convinced that he had gone numb from below the hip.  
Bill quickly slid his hands over the boy's appendage, his twitching fingers making the grasp unbearably tight. Dipper's heavy panting soon turned into moans as the pleasure rising up in him did not make the pain go away, but transformed it into something even more pleasurable. It was weird. Each thrust had his body shaking, each pump on his member only intensifying the feeling. White points were dancing in front of the boy's half-lidded, tired eyes, his face glistening with sweat, blood, drool and tears.  
He couldn't bear it any more. It was impossible. His gut was boiling. Burning.  
His fingers were digging into the ground beneath him, for support, physical as well as mental. He needed something to hold on to, because he was afraid that his brain might just fly out of his cranium if he didn't. The thrusts that were gradually getting harder had him at his limit. And just when he thought he was going to die from all that pressure bottled up inside of him, Dipper let out a scream. Another one that echoed. It was Bill's name. He screamed it not once, but three times, getting louder each time as he felt his release, sweet release, sweep over him once more. It blew him away. His mind seemed to fall to pieces, right inside his head. The demon letting out an accomplished groan at the sound of his name, and splurting something hot inside Dipper did little to help.  
Breathing heavily, the boy remained on the floor, unable to get up, even if he wanted to. His muscles were on strike, his mind still not completely pieced together. He barely felt the demon leave him.  
"We-well. You did handle yourself pretty nicely, if I do say so myself." Bill put on a strained smile. His hair was suddenly messed up, his face sweaty and flushed.  
Dipper quietly shook his head. He had no words for what had just happened or for what he was currently feeling.  
"Well. I'll be looking forward to doing this again." The strained smile widened into another sadistic grin while a wheel with ten strange symbols appeared around the demon. He tipped his hat and took a slight bow. "Right. You can't tell, but I'm winking. See you in your dreams, kid! The wet ones, preferably." A flash of bright light, that blew out the flames and the demon was gone, only his cackle echoed through the now empty chamber.  
Dipper let out an annoyed groan and closed his eyes.  
Only moments later, they smacked open again. He looked around and found himself in his bed.  
"It was just a dream!" He screamed, only to be hit in the head by a pillow.  
"Shut up already. Waddles and I are trying to sleep here and you grunting like a pig isn't helping! No offense, Waddles."  
An approving squeak, if those could even express approval and the sound of Mabel turnin around.  
Dipper found himself blushing at her words and peekked under the covers, only to immediately fall back on the pillow again and refuse to ever get up. His pants were a sticky mess.  
A brief glance at his hand revealed letters written on it and he reluctantly held it into the light of the window to read the message, although he was slightly afraid of what horrors or threats it might hold this time. Maybe even a code?  
But his tired eyes were relieved to only find a simple message. One that made the boy want to roll his eyes just as much as it made him smile.  
 _Take the pain, take the pleasure._  
 _I'm the master of both._


End file.
